mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 195
Las Vegas, Nevada |attendance = 10,300 |gate = 2,003,986 |previous_event = UFC on Fox: dos Anjos vs. Cerrone 2 |following_event = UFC Fight Night: Dillashaw vs. Cruz |hidea = |sherdog = UFC-195-Lawler-vs-Condit-47465 }} UFC 195: Lawler vs. Condit was a mixed martial arts event held on January 2, 2016 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background The event was expected to feature a UFC Women's Bantamweight Championship bout between then-undefeated champion Ronda Rousey and Holly Holm, a former 18-time boxing world champion in three weight classes. However, the bout was moved to UFC 193 after a thumb injury to UFC Welterweight Champion Robbie Lawler forced him out of his title bout against Carlos Condit, a former WEC Welterweight Champion and former interim UFC Welterweight Champion. The Lawler/Condit pairing remained intact and headlined this event. A welterweight bout between Sheldon Westcott and Edgar García, originally scheduled for UFC Fight Night: Namajunas vs. VanZant was moved to this event. A lightweight bout between Dustin Poirier and Joseph Duffy was originally booked as main event for UFC Fight Night: Holohan vs. Smolka. However, the bout was canceled on fight week due to Duffy sustaining a concussion during a sparring session. The fight was later rescheduled for this event. Neil Magny was briefly scheduled to face Stephen Thompson at the event. However, on November 3, Magny was pulled from the pairing in favor of a matchup with Kelvin Gastelum at The Ultimate Fighter Latin America 2 Finale. Thompson was expected to remain on the card, but on December 13 it was announced that he was going to face former UFC Welterweight champion Johny Hendricks at UFC 196. Russell Doane was briefly scheduled to face Michinori Tanaka at the event. However, Doane was pulled from the pairing for undisclosed reasons and replaced by former Bellator Featherweight champion and one time UFC Bantamweight Championship challenger Joe Soto. Erik Koch was expected to face Drew Dober at this event. However, on December 4, Koch was forced to pull out of the event due to injury and was replaced by Scott Holtzman. Kelvin Gastelum was expected to face Kyle Noke at this event. However, on December 22, Gastelum was forced to pull out due to a wrist injury and was replaced by promotional newcomer Alex Morono. On March 23, it was announced that Diego Brandão tested positive for marijuana metabolites and was issued a temporary suspension by the Nevada State Athletic Commission (NSAC). He is expected to receive a full hearing at a future NSAC meeting. Results Main card *Welterweight bout: Robbie Lawler © def. Carlos Condit by Decision (split) (47-48, 48-47, 48-47) in Round 5 (5:00) *Heavyweight bout: Stipe Miocic def. Andrei Arlovski by TKO (punches) in Round 1 (0:54) *Welterweight bout: Albert Tumenov def. Lorenz Larkin by Decision (split) (29-28, 28-29, 29-28) in Round 3 (5:00) *Featherweight bout: Brian Ortega def. Diego Brandao by Submission (triangle choke) in Round 3 (1:37) *Lightweight bout: Abel Trujillo def. Tony Sims by Submission (guillotine choke) in Round 1 (3:18) Preliminary card (Fox Sports 1) *Bantamweight bout: Michael McDonald def. Masanori Kanehara by Submission (rear-naked choke) in Round 2 (2:09) *Welterweight bout: Alex Morono def. Kyle Noke by Decision (split) (29-28, 27-30, 29-28) in Round 3 (5:00) *Women's Straweight bout: Justine Kish def. Nina Ansaroff by Decision (unanimous) (29-28, 30-27, 30-27) in Round 3 (5:00) *Lightweight bout: Drew Dober def. Scott Holtzman by Decision (unanimous) (29-28, 29-28, 29-28) in Round 3 (5:00) Preliminary card (UFC Fight Pass) *Lightweight bout: Dustin Poirier def. Joseph Duffy by Decision (unanimous) (30-26, 30-27, 30-27) in Round 3 (5:00) *Bantamweight bout: Michinori Tanaka def. Joe Soto by Decision (split) (29-28, 28-29, 29-28) in Round 3 (5:00) *Welterweight bout: Sheldon Westcott def. Edgar Garcia by TKO (punches) in Round 1 (3:12) References Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events Category:2016 in mixed martial arts Category:Mixed martial arts in the Las Vegas Valley Category:2016 in Nevada